


Dear Carrots

by UmbraTsuki



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraTsuki/pseuds/UmbraTsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick had a lot of things to say to Judy after their "breakup." Despite how heavily populated Bunny Burrow appeared to be, the fox had no doubt he'd figure out a way to deliver these words... if he hadn't chosen against it.</p><p>(A collection of letters from Nick to Judy during their three-month separation. Was mostly an exploration where I was thinking about what Nick might have been thinking in that time period. Tiny bit of swear words, but nothing extreme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Carrots

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely contains spoilers for the movie!
> 
> I was writing this as a way to develop my "muse" for Nick, since I had made a roleplay account of him... I ended up not posting this there and haven't roleplayed for a week or two, BUT that means I get to share it here!

_Carrots,_

_I still can't believe what you said. Right after telling me I was so much more than a sneaky fox? Yet telling everyone that going savage is in our DNA? How could you?_

_I'd hoped you'd only slip up a tiny bit. Until you kept going. Kept along the lines of: predators are naturally like this. Isn't that what you stood against? The reason you came to Zootopia, to see that the world had changed? It was terrifying enough that the badger said that bullshit. Then you, too? I don't understand._

_Were you afraid of me the entire time? Expecting, every moment, at any moment, that I'd turn savage and attack? Fearing that I'd turn on you? Only trusting me because you had to? I was your only choice, wasn't I? Otherwise, you would have kept far away from me. Way, way far. Thanks. What a compliment._

_You should have told me. Just told me to leave, once you were done with me. Why the act?_

_You can at least tell me now. Then, maybe I can forget about the whole thing. I won't have to wonder what you lied about._

_So spill it. I'll be waiting. Don't worry, you've already done the damage—there's nothing worse you can do._

_—Nick_

* * *

_Carrots,_

_I hate you._

_I think._

_That's the only explanation. I still have your dumb press conference burned into my mind. "It may have something to do with their DNA... these predators may be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways." Every moment of silence, the words start playing._

_After I stood up for you. After I helped you. After..._

_Really, Carrots._

_Why did you do that?_

_It's what I'd feared. I guess I should have known._

_—Nick_

* * *

_Carrots,_

_Maybe I've been afraid, too. What if I had gone savage at some point? What if it happened during the case? In Mr. Big's car? In the Rainforest District? In the old hospital? I'd have attacked you. More than that, I'd have killed you. In an instant._

_Is that why you drove me away?_

_Maybe that's for the best. Who knows. I still wonder if I will become savage. Maybe kill a mammal? I don't know._

_Maybe... I was already afraid that would happen._

_So it is for the best. Wherever you are, stay there. Then I can't possibly, there's no way, I could turn savage and hurt you._

_—Nick_

* * *

_Carrots,_

_It's been almost a month. I'm surprised that I haven't seen you around again. Not yet. Not that I've been looking—last time I didn't have to, remember?_

_It was just by chance. You found me._

_I wonder why. You were just a ~~cute~~ meter maid—until, somehow, you got to pursue a missing mammal case. And, somehow, you knew to find me. It worked out just a bit too perfectly, don't you think? How did you get so lucky?_

_Or maybe unlucky. Look at us. Just a sly fox. Just a dumb bunny. We weren't meant to team up._

_—Nick_

* * *

_Carrots,_

_I stopped counting how long it's been. Finnick ~~encouraged~~ demanded that I forget about you. Forget our "little investigation" ever happened. Forget about the savage case._

_Believe me, I tried. But with the news covered in new cases of mammals gone savage? All I can think of is our investigation. That we solved the case... We thought. There's so much going on. I wonder if you even know about it. Bunny Burrow does get the downtown Zootopia news, right? Do you pay attention to it? Do you know the chaos we're in?_

_I'm in. There's not really a "we."_

_We "solved" the case in August._

_I try not to look at the date. But I'll stop lying. I know you've been gone for two entire months. Two months and four days now, to be exact. _

_So you've just left. Reminds me of someone. The last person who meant so much to me. Wonder if you'd have liked her._

_You did have the same kindness my mother had._

_—Nick_

* * *

_Carrots,_

_Okay, I'll admit. I stop by the ZPD station every once in a while. Not for too long, since, you know, I'd rather not be thrown behind bars anytime soon, and you've seen what they think of foxes. Not that I ever do anything illegal, of course, but some criminals are good at framing others. (I'm thinking of Mr. Big. I've seen what he can do.)_

_Who am I kidding, though, writing these letters? I'm not sending them. Just hoping. Some empty, fruitless hope. I guess it's what's left of the genuine hope you gave me at one point._

_Hope is a funny thing._

_I wonder if you still have it the way you did before._

_—Nick_

* * *

_Hopps,_

_Things are getting worse. I bet, if anyone, you'd be the only one who could fix this. Seven more savage cases in just a few days. This is really..._

_I'm glad I haven't gone savage. Yet._

_Remember how I mentioned hope?_

_Maybe it's still empty, but I **hope ** you're safe and not anywhere near any savage predators._

_—Nick_

* * *

_Hopps,_

_I still can't believe it. This entire thing. You encountering me, recruiting me, disappearing just a few days later..._

_I've met mammals before who I saw a few times and never again. Even some business partners. Mammals who helped me progress, helped me keep going. Mammals I thought I might care about._

_And then there's you._

_How did you manage this?_

~~_I miss you._ ~~

_I miss you._

_—Nick_

* * *

_Judy,_

_You know, you didn't even tell me your name, first time we met. Not your first name, anyway. And the first thing I did know about you? Other than you being a dumb bunny. You carried fox repellent. I wasn't too surprised that little-miss-bunny-cop had the same view of foxes as most everyone I'd met. _

_Of course, when you stood up for me, I wondered if I'd simply been imagining the repellent. Most animals would never, never be caught dead standing up for a fox. You seemed different. Part of me, maybe, a really small part, hoped you actually were different. Until I proved myself wrong, finding that yes, it really was fox repellent hanging from your belt. Speaking volumes against your words._

_I suppose your words caught up, though._

_In truth, you were different. But... What happened? I didn't give you a chance to fix things._

_I'm... Sorry, Judy._

_—Nick_

* * *

_Judy,_

_Well, I hope (there's that concept again) you're happy. Whatever it is you're doing. Wherever you are. Bunny Burrow, maybe? Or are you still in the heart of Zootopia, managing to avoid me? Sure, it's a big city, but... for three months? Why haven't I seen you by now?_

_I still do a double take anytime I see a gray bunny about your size._

_I regret walking away._

_I'm sorry._

_—Nick_

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is, as always, absolutely welcome! I would greatly appreciate if you could give me even a bit of suggestion on what to do better!
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about Nick's voice in it, honestly. Please let me know whether you felt Nick's voice come through or not.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
